Unbroken
by Titanic-crazed-teen
Summary: Rose starts her new life in New York City, but soon she becomes desperate on the streets. Until Caledon Hockley enters her life again, willing to help her. She accepts. Soon, she begins to fall for him. Will she return the feelings he has for her? Or will their relationship go up in flames?
1. Prologue

**Summary:**** Rose Dawson starts a new life in New York City. But, she becomes desperate on the streets. Until, Caledon Hockley enters her life again. He offers her help. Soon, she begins to fall for him. Will she return the feelings he has for her? Or will their relationship go up in smoke?**

**Disclaimer: ****I am not James Cameron, I do not own Titanic, or the characters of Cal and Rose. (Even though I kinda wish I owned Cal...)**

**Prologue**

**Rose's POV**

As I looked up at the great Statue of Liberty, many words were buzzing through my mind. The first word that I thought of was 'freedom'. I was finally free from high society confines, I was my own person. I wasn't tied up in Cal's chains anymore. Cal. He flashed through my mind, only for a moment. I remembered our engagement, and how I felt about him. I had felt many things, love was never one of them. I once thought I had loved him, but I was so wrong and so naive. I remembered all the horrid things he did to me on Titanic. When he flipped the table at breakfast, resulting me to tears. When he framed Jack, and when he hit me and shot at me. But, I also remembered how kind and affectionate he had been when he gave me the Heart of The Ocean. He looked at me with such love in his eyes, or was it just lust? He had let his guard down, he had showed me how he really felt, but I just rejected him. I never truly noticed it. But, he was just a chapter in my terrible life. My old life. I would get over him, and move on.

Then, a steward came up to me and interrupted my thoughts. He asked, "Can I take your name please love?" I turned to him and answered, "Dawson, Rose Dawson." I took Jack's name because he was the only man I would ever truly love. Also, he saved me. In every possible way a person can be saved. I felt it was only right if I did.

Then, a little while later, the ship docked and I got off, ready to start my new life.

**Cal's POV**

As I stood under a umbrella looking at the Statue of Liberty, all I felt was sorrow. I felt sorrow for all the innocent souls that lost their lives, and for my terrible actions. I felt sorrow for my poor sweet Rose who was at the bottom of the ocean with her beloved gutter rat, Jack Dawson.

But mostly, I was thinking of Rose. She was my everything, I felt as if she had completed me. I yurned for the fire inside of her. I truly loved her. But, every time I would just try to talk to her or understand her, she would just ignore me. I bought her lavish gifts as tokens of my feelings for her, I even bought her those dreadful fingerpaintings she adored. But, every time I would try and show my feelings, she would reject me. And it hurt.

We were going to America to get married. We were going to start our lives together, we were going to have a family together. I would have made her, and our children happy. Why didn't she understand that?

I knew that one day, I would have to get over her. And it wouldn't be easy, her beautiful face was still branded in my mind. I would have to find someone else, and produce an heir. But I also knew, that whoever I did find, she would never compare to my beautiful Rose.

Then, a steward came up to me and asked, "Could I take your name please sir?" I responded without looking at him, "Caledon Hockley" Then, he turned and left me to my thoughts.

Soon, the ship docked and I got off. There was car waiting for me, waiting to take me home to Pittsburgh, I got in. On the car ride to the train station, I was still deep in thought. I knew it was time for me let go of the past, and start a new future. But, who said it was easy?


	2. Chapter 1- Destitution

**Chapter 1- Destitution**

**June 1912- New York City**

**Rose's POV**

It had been 2 months since the sinking, and I still found myself without a job. Once or twice, I had thought of going to Cal for help. But, I wasn't that desperate. I hadn't eaten anything, or properly cleaned myself since who knows how long. Also, my appearance had changed dramatically in the last few months. My skin used to look like porcelain, but now, it was just dirty and blemished. My once radiant red hair was matted and lifeless. Even my beautiful green eyes had lost their sparkle. I was a mess, and I was desperate.

I had tried many times to get a job. But, no one would hire a young girl with no experience or connections. I once had some money, from what Cal left me so generously in his coat pocket. I also had the Heart of The Ocean, but if I sold that, Cal could find me. And it also held many valuable memories of my past. I had thought of just going to a brothel. But, I would never sell myself like that, it was unimaginable. I remembered when Cal slapped me. He had called me a slut, maybe that what I really was. But, I would never stoop that low. I would rather rot than become a whore. _'Where are you going? To be a whore to a gutter rat? I would rather be his whore than your wife.' _

I may be desperate, but I wasn't giving up, not yet. My fight had only just begun.

**Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania- June 1912**

**Cal's POV**

I was sitting in my study, staring out a large window, listening to the fierce storm outside. I had a glass of brandy in my hand, but I wasn't really paying that much attention to it. The weather perfectly fit my mood, melancholy.

That's all I had really been feeling since the sinking. I had told myself I would get over her, but she was all I thought about. I'm such a hypocrite. Rose's feminine beauty would not leave my mind. I tried to block it out with a shot of brandy. It didn't work. I felt as if I wanted to cry. But, the tears would not come. Maybe because the last time I cried was 15 years ago, when my father killed my mother. I had adored her. That night, I had cried until I had no more tears left. That really helped me out now.

I thought of my actions on Titanic, and during our engagement. I acted like a total ass. I was controlling and abusive. I dictated Rose's every move. What she ate, how she dressed, who she saw, where she went, and when it was time to return. I just realized that, but now, it's too late, she's gone.

When I flipped that table at breakfast, I had let my anger and jealously get the best of me. I really didn't even know what I was doing. I didn't want to make her cry like she did. After I left the promenade, I went to my room and I had a tantrum. When I framed Dawson and shot at him, I was just so over taken with jealousy, it felt as if I wasn't even controlling myself anymore. But, I wasn't aiming for Rose, if I had hit her, I would have been unable to live with myself, I would have just pulled the trigger again, on myself. And when I had hit her, I felt so terrible afterwards. I had never wanted to hurt her. I just wanted her to love me, but instead she runs off with some filth off the street after 2 days. I had known her months, and see had never even looked at me. I wanted to apologize, but it was too late, she's gone.

Ever since I arrived home a couple of months ago, I hadn't attended any parties or social events. Even though my father was urging me to find a suitable wife, I wasn't interested. I just sat alone in my study all day, staring into nothing. I was a wreck.

**Please review! The chapters will be longer, I promise! Also, be sure to co out my other story, 'Family Portrait'! **


	3. Chapter 2- New Hope

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is SUPER long, actually the longest chapter I've ever written! Hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**Chapter 2- New Hope**

**July 1912- New York City**

**Rose's POV**

In the last month, things had become even worse. I still hadn't found a job, and I hadn't eaten in days. I had really just thought of going back to Cal. But that would be too easy. But, he could also help me. But, I wanted my freedom. Or did I even know what freedom was anymore?

Once, I thought it meant being able to do anything, without anyone holding you back. But, you can't do anything without money, and I've learned that the hard way. But, if I went back to Cal, he would just begin to dictate me again. But, at least I would have food in my empty stomach.

But, one night, I decided to walk downtown, to the market. Even though I couldn't afford anything there. I passed stands of ripe, red apples, tangy oranges, and hot, fresh bread. I heard my stomach growl. I passed a mirror, I noticed my haggard appearance. I looked nothing like I used to. What had I done?

As I passed a fruit stand, I snatched an apple. Apparently, the clerk saw me, and he yelled, "Theif!" I darted into the thick crowd, I couldn't lose my dinner. Some policemen saw me, and they ran after me. I looked back and I had lost them. But, I turned back around, and I ran straight into one. He grasped my arm, harder than Cal ever had, he growled, "You're going to jail missy!" I was frightened, I had heard terrible things about prison, and it was certainly somewhere I did not wish to go.

But then, I heard someone exclaim from the crowd, "There you are!" I whipped my head around to see who had saved me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Cal. I just stood there in shock while he approached me. He continued, "My dear, sweet cousin, I see you've managed to get yourself in trouble again." The officer looked confused. Cal leaned down in my ear and whispered in his masculine voice, "If you want me to help you, stay quiet and let me do all the talking." I nodded and remained silent. Then he continued his tale, "Sir, I am terribly sorry if my cousin has caused you any unnecessary trouble. I will pay for whatever she took." The officer asked, with suspicion in his voice, "you know this woman Mr. Hockley?" Cal nodded and handed the police officer a $10 Bill. The officer took the money and left, shaking his head, and muttering. Cal had just saved me.

Then, Cal gently grabbed my arm and guided me through the crowd. We reached a quiet street corner, and he let me go. I asked incredulously, "Cal, is it really you?" He chuckled and said in an amused tone, "Last time I checked I was." I said coldly, "Why did you do that?" A smirk spread across his handsome features, and he joked, "Well, you were headed to jail, and I needed to brush up on my acting skills." I got serious and said, "Cal, I'm serious."

His smile vanished and he seemed to tense up. He snapped, "Rose, I thought you were dead. Your poor mother is delirious, and I'm not too well myself. I honestly thought I was going insane when I saw you. I also saved your ass, so I believe a 'thank you' is in order, unless you really are an ungrateful slut." I just gawked at him, dumbfounded. I managed to get out between clenched teeth, "Thank you Cal."

Then, he said, this time kinder, "I'm sorry, but you really do look terrible." I looked down at my ripped and dirty gown. The same one I had been wearing for the last few months. I couldn't believe it, but I was agreeing with him on something for once. He offered, "I'm going to catch a late train back to Pittsburgh in an hour or so. If you would like to join me, I would be grateful." I sneered at him, "I'm never going back to them! And I am definitely not going anywhere with you! I hate you!" He winced after I said the last part, and I actually felt somewhat guilty for saying it. But, he continued, calm as ever, "Rose, I just want to help you, just until you figure out what the hell you're gonna do with your life."

I snapped, "Why should I trust you? If I go with you, you'll probably force me to marry you." Cal slowly shook his head, he said,"The wedding has been off for some time now. Everyone thought you were dead. We actually had a funeral for you on the original date of the wedding. As of right now, you are no longer my fiancee." I stared at him, confused why he was being so kind. He concluded, "well, I have to go by my hotel to get my things, then I'm leaving for Pittsburgh. So, are you coming or not?" He paused, waiting for a answer from me, he finished by saying,"I don't want to be your enemy Rose. I actually hope we could become friends, you know, start over."

I thought about his offer. I knew for sure that I needed help, but I didn't want it from him. I despised him. But, he was really my last hope of survival, and he actually seemed pretty genuine about everything he said. I knew I would probably die on the streets if I didn't go with him. I thought about it some more, I came to a conclusion. So, I said, "Cal, I will go with you. But, you must treat me like a person instead of a prize. I am not a object, I deserve rights to be able to choose. You will not dictate my life, and you will not control me. Because, I will not be controlled. Are we understood?"

A bright smile lit up his whole face, he nodded and said, "I understand. I just want you to be happy while you're with me for the time being." Then, he held out his arm, and I linked onto it. We headed toward Cal's hotel, ready to start over.

**Cal's POV**

I had gotten somewhat better over the last few weeks, I had even attended a few parties. And all the girls flocked around me as if I was the last piece of food pon the planet. It was pathetic. If I had never been engaged to Rose, I wouldn't of minded. But, just the thought of me being with any of these other mindless women made me gag.

But, this week, I had gone on a business trip to New York City, something to do with some kind of contract. I really hadn't focused on my work that much since the sinking, and I really didn't care anymore. I needed to get out, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. So, I went walking in the downtown market, just for some fresh air, before I had to catch a train back to Pittsburgh in an hour or so.

But, as I was walking, I noticed some police officers arresting someone. _Some ruffians stole something. _I thought to myself. But, then I saw flaming red curls whipping around in the air. I knew those curls anywhere. I came closer to investigate, and I saw her. It was Rose. She was alive! But how?

At first, I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was just a mirage or an illusion. But then, I heard her high-pitched cries for help, then I knew it was my beautiful Rose. Back from the dead.

I walked closer to the police officer holding her and I shouted, "There you are!" Rose whipped around her head to face me. Her mouth opened slightly and her face went white. She was probably just as shocked as I was. I continued, "My dear, sweet cousin, getting yourself into trouble again I see!" Rose shot me a perplexed look. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If you want me to help you, stay quiet and let me do all the talking." She slightly nodded and kept quiet. I continued, "Sir, I am terribly sorry If my cousin was causing you unessacary trouble. Here, let me pay for what she took." The officer asked me suspiciously, "Do you know this woman Mr. Hockley?" I was surprised this man knew who I was. But, I nodded and handed him a $10 bill for him to keep his mouth shut. Then, he let go of Rose and walked off muttering something under his breath.

Then, I grabbed her arm and led her through the thick crowd. Soon, we reached a quiet street corner, somewhere we could talk. She stared at me and asked, "Cal is it really you?" I chuckled and said to her, "Last time I checked I was, dear." She glared at me and said, "Why did you do that? I can take care of myself." I smirked at her and joked, "Well, they were taking you to jail, and I needed to brush up on my acting skills." She got serious and said, "I'm serious Cal."

My smile vanished and I tensed up. I could feel my anger boiling again. But, I needed to calm down. I snapped, "Rose, I thought you were dead. Your poor mother is delirious, and I'm not too well myself. I honestly thought I was going insane when saw you. I also saved your ads, so I believe a 'thank you' is in order, unless you really are an ungrateful slut." I felt bad after saying that last part, but at least it calmed me down some.

She muttered to me, "Thank you Cal." Then, I said to her in a kinder voice, "I'm sorry, but you really do look terrible." She glanced down at her filthy gown. She looked so much different than I remember her. Her red hair was no longer vibrant and alive. Instead, it looked dead and flat. Also, her once rosy cheeks and fair complexion were gone, her face looked blemished and dirty. This was not my Rose.

Then, I offered, "I'm going to catch a late train back to Pittsburgh in a while, if you would join me, I would be grateful." I felt as if I was groveling at her feet in that moment, I was so desperate for her. She sneered at me, "I'm never going back to them. And I am definitely not going anywhere with you. I hate you." Those last three words felt like a hard slap across my face, it stung. She still felt the same way.

I said as calm as I could, "Rose, I just want to help you, at least until you figure out what the hell you're gonna do with yourself." She snapped at me, "Why should I trust you? If I go back with you, you'll probably force me to marry you. I slowly shook my head and said sadly, "The wedding has been off for some time Rose. Everyone thought you were dead. We actually had a funeral for you the original date of the wedding. As of right now, you are no longer my fiancee."

She stared at me, confusion in her eyes. She probably wondered why I was being so kind to her. I continued, "Well, I have to go by my hotel to get my things. Then, I'm leaving for Pittsburgh. So, are you coming or not?" I paused, expecting an answer, all I got was silence. I finished, "I don't want to be your enemy Rose, I actually hoped we could become friends."

She thought about my offer for a moment. She knew she really had no other choice for survival. I was her last hope. She finally said, "Cal, I will go with you. But, you must treat me like a person instead of a prize. I am not an object, I deserve rights to choose. You will not dictate my life, and you will not control my life, because I won't be controlled. Are we clear?"

A smile crept across my face, I had my Rose back. I nodded and said, "I just want you to be happy while you're with me for the time being." Then I held out my arm for her, and she linked her arm through it. We headed back to my hotel to get my things. Then, we would start new, as friends, or possibly something more.

**Please Review, or you could just PM me! Hope you guys liked it! Also, make sure to check out my other story, 'Family Portrait'. **


End file.
